


Baking

by orphan_account



Series: The First Grade Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas (attempt to) bake a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd as usual :)  
> i meant to post this story about 2 months ago but i never got around to it, but its here now! i hope you guys still want to read it

“Dean Winchester if you touch that whisk one more time I will call your mother to come and pick you up, do you understand me?” 

Dean looked up from where he was perched on a stool at the kitchen sideboards in the Novak house, the whisk tucked tightly in his fist and splatters of cake mix on his cheeks and in his hair. He glanced at Cas who was stood opposite him also on a stool with cake mix in his hair, his eyes wide in warning, before putting the whisk down.

Mrs Novak was stood behind them, also covered with cake mix. Except unlike on Dean and Cas, it was everywhere. She ran a hand through her hair, which was somehow still neatly tied back and sighed. 

“I’m going to need to go and wash this out of my hair, will you boys be okay for 5 minutes?”

The two boys nodded, the perfect picture of innocence as Mrs Novak untied her apron, put it on the counter and ran her hands down her grey suit.

“I won’t be long.” She told them as she paused at the kitchen door on her way out, eyeing them suspiciously. “Don’t touch anything! There’s some colours and paper on the table if you get bored.”

The two boys nodded again in perfect unison and followed Mrs Novak with their eyes as she left the kitchen.

They both remained silent, their eyes following the sounds of Mrs Novak’s footsteps above them as she went into the bathroom. As soon as the sound of running water echoed down to the kitchen, Dean picked up a fist full of cake mix and aimed it straight at Cas’s face.

He obviously wasn’t expecting it, he gasped as the mix made contact his face and jumped backwards, falling off the stool and landing on his ass on the floor.

Dean doubled over, holding onto his sides with his hands, laughing so hard he didn’t make a sound. 

He didn’t notice Cas sneaking up behind him until he felt a sharp tug at the back of his jeans and something cold and sticky seeping through his boxers and down his legs.

Dean turned around so fast he almost spun right off the stool. Cas was stood behind him, his arms folded behind his back and a playful smile on his lips. “Payback.”

Dean bit his lip and shook his head, also unable to stop a smile spreading across his face. “Oh Cas, you are so on.” 

Both boys armed themselves with a wooden spoon, a bowl of cake mix and a baking tray for a shield. They took up opposite ends of the kitchen, Cas making used of the cupboard doors surrounding him as extra shielding, Dean making a line of baking trays for his shield. Once the two boys were ready Dean called out. “May the best man win. GO!” 

All hell broke lose. The two boys spooned cake mix out of the bowls and aimed it at each others heads with almost perfect aim. They quickly ran out of cake mix, but not even that could put them off. Instead they took it in turns to run into “no mans land” and scoop up whatever mix they could find before running back to their shelters, trying not to get too messy in the process.

Cas and Dean were so engrossed in their game that they didn’t hear the water shut off upstairs, or the sound of the hairdryer whirring away. They didn’t even notice the sound of Mrs Novak’s footsteps coming down the stairs.

Dean felt a sharp tug on the back of his shirt and suddenly he wasn’t on the ground anymore. He turned his head and saw Mrs Novak, with a face like thunder.

He put on the adorable smile he always used on his parents. “Oh, hey Mrs Novak.”

“That’s it Dean, I’m calling your mother.”

She sat the two boys at the dining room table while she phoned Mary Winchester. They both sat with their heads down, sparing glances at each other and smirking whenever Mrs Novak wasn’t looking. 

Mary arrived very soon after. At the sight of Dean she let out a gasp. “Dean! You’re filthy, and look what you’ve done to poor Castiel!” She sounded angry but Dean could see a smile playing on the corner of her lips.

“I’m so sorry Naomi, Dean will clean this up for you, won’t you Dean?”

Dean nodded but Mrs Novak refused. “I’ll let Castiel clean it up.” 

Mary hustled Dean out the door, still apologizing as Dean shouted to Castiel “I’ll see you at school!” 

He had a feeling he wouldn’t be welcome at the Novak house for a very long time.


End file.
